


the galaxy is my kingdom and the stars are my subjects

by Avengerz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Space, Because it's Tony, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, M/M, Pre-Afghanistan, Self-Destructive Behavior, Space Opera, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengerz/pseuds/Avengerz
Summary: An'Tony Stark: prince, engineer, pilot, genius, and, according to his best friend Rhod'y, a pain in the ass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have like 8 other things I should be writing but I saw so many amazing Space Prince!Tony fanart today and so this happened.

Rhod'y looks vaguely disapproving, but that’s not an uncommon occurrence. It's certainly not enough to deter Tony. “Your Highness, I really cannot recommend this.”

“What?” Tony asks, flashing a grin over his shoulder. “Venturing into the Outer Zones in a two-man cruiser with limited weapons and no escort?” Rhod'y glares, and Tony laughs as he turns back to the controls. “Oh, come on Rhod'y! It’ll be fun! Besides, I’ve got you with me, right?”

For a moment Rhod'y doesn’t respond, then Tony hears him sigh heavily and has to suppress a grin. No matter how much Rhod'y disapproves, Tony knows he’d never let his best friend and boss run off into the great unknown without him. “Fury is going to kill me,” the Paladin mutters, but he sits down in the co-pilot’s seat.

Tony grins. “That’s the spirit!”

* * *

“I want it to go on record,” Rhod'y says, three cubits later, “that this is most certainly _not fun._ ”

Tony laughs, his fingers dancing over the controls as he yanks the _Iron Man_ in a tight spiral, just in time to avoid another phaser blast from the K’Rath patrol ship. “You got that, Jarvis?”

 _“Of course, sir.”_ The AI does not sound amused. _“And may I remind you, yet again, that if you should die it would likely tear the kingdom apart in an attempt to find a suitable heir?”_

“Aw, you do care!” The _Iron Man_ spins again, tight acrobatics that would have sent a less experienced pilot running for the waste disposal unit. Even Rhod'y looks a little pale, but Tony was born for this. “Rhod'y, you got a lock on them?”

“Sure, Tones, but we’re trying to _avoid_ starting a war with the K’Rath, remember?” When Tony glances over, though, he sees the targeting systems for their single sonic cannon locked onto the hulking black ship, for all the good that it would do.

Tony realizes, with no small bit of disappointment, that he’s not going to be able to fight his way out of this one. “Fine. J, prepare to jump into hyperspace.”

 _“Yes, sir.”_ Jarvis sounds distinctly relieved, and Tony shoots a scowl at the dashboard. _“Prepare to jump in 3…”_

Tony blasts upwards, above a phaser blast, swings into a curve to loop around the underside of the K’Rath ship.

_“2…”_

The manned attack station swivels to face them.

_“1…”_

“What the _tryan_ are you doing?” Rhod'y yells as the round barrel of the ridiculously powerful plasma blaster comes to bear against them.

_“Entering hyperspace.”_

Tony meets the surprised violet eyes of the gunner and grins, wide and unrepentant, just before everything devolves into the pale blue of hyperspace.  


* * *

“Come on Rhod'y!” Tony chases his ridiculous best friend, ignoring the shocked looks of the pilots at seeing their prince dressed in common clothing, running through the hangar. “Oh, don’t be like that! We had fun, didn’t we?”

Rhod'y doesn’t turn to look at him. “Man, I can’t even talk to you right now. You’re an idiot.”

“That’s no way to speak to your prince,” Tony says, half teasing, half offended, and that at least gets Rhod'y to spin to face him.

“Yeah? My prince? Well, listen, _highness_. It’s my job to keep you safe, and that’s damn hard to do when you literally throw yourself in front of guns.” Tony stares at him, shocked into silence, and Rhod'y’s face softens. “You’re my best friend, Tones,” he says, quieter. “And I love you, and I care about you, and that’s why I hate it so much when you go on these suicidal ‘adventures.’ I don’t know what I’d do if you died.”

Tony’s irritation dissipates in an instant. “Rhod'y-”

“What’s this about An’Tony dying?” Rhod’y’s eyes widen, and Tony spins to see Counselor Obad’ya walking towards them. The Counselor looks between the pair and, when neither speak, continues, “We missed you at the meeting today, An’Tony. I thought I might find you down here, but I hoped you’d just be tinkering on that cruiser of yours, not dashing off into danger again.”

“It was my fault, your grace,” Rhod’y says instantly, chivalrous Paladin that he is. “I allowed An’Tony-”

“I’m fine, Obie,” Tony interrupts. “That’s what matters, right? Besides, I doubt dad even noticed I was missing.”

“Of course he did! Huard cares for you more than you know, An’Tony. And at the very least,” Obad’ya chuckles, claps a hand on Tony’s shoulder, “he needs you as an heir, of course! That’s why it’s important for you to attend these meetings, to learn how the kingdom runs should the unthinkable occur. And,” he pinned Tony with a look, some of his geniality disappearing. “It’s why you need to be more careful. I shudder to imagine the civil war that the kingdom would fall into if you died.”

Tony rolls his eyes and shrugs off Obad’ya’s hand. The lecture is far milder than he could have expected from his father, but he’s still annoyed. “Why is everyone harping on that today? I was fine, I am fine, I’ll continue to be fine.”

“I do hope so, my boy.” Something flickers over Obad’ya’s face, an expression that Tony interprets as sorrow, but it’s gone as quick as it came. Then, he’s spinning away, ridiculous ceremonial robes fluttering with the motion. “Now, come along, highness. Your tutor is waiting.”

Tony groans. He hates his tutors, all ancient Terrans that dither on about ‘decorum’ and ‘diplomacy.’

His internal grouching is interrupted by Rhod’y, who steps up next to him. He, too, is watching Obad’ya go, a thoughtful look on his face. “Do you ever think there’s something...off, about the Counselor?”

“Obie?” Tony turns to look at his friend, confused. “No, of course not. Why do you say that?”

“Nothing.” Rhod’y shakes his head, grins at Tony. “Now come on, highness. It’s my duty to make sure you get to your tutors safety.”

Tony groans again. “This is payback for bringing you head to head with a K’Rath ship, isn’t it?”

Rhod’y’s grin stretches wider. “Now why would you say a thing like that?”

Tony rolls his eyes and follows Rhod’y out of the hangar.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my writing at my [tumblr!](http://anthonyfuckingstark.tumblr.com)
> 
> I live for comments. Just saying.


End file.
